prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Bass
| birth_place = Morristown, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = ECW House Of Hardcore | debut = 1998 | retired = 2003 |}} Nicole Bass-Fuchs (October 26, 1964 – February 16, 2017) was an American bodybuilder, actress, professional wrestler and valet previously working for companies such as Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Federation, XPW, and the National Wrestling Alliance. Nicole had also made numerous appearances as a guest on The Howard Stern Show. She was also a former member of Stern's Wack Pack. Bodybuilding career Nicole Bass had an extensive career as a female bodybuilder in the late '80s and throughout the '90s. She won the 1997 NPC National Bodybuilding Championship. Professional wrestling career Nicole Bass debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling during the first half of 1998. She aligned herself with Justin Credible, Chastity and Jason. She participated in feuds with Tommy Dreamer, Mikey Whipwreck and Beulah McGillicutty. World Wrestling Federation Bass soon joined the World Wrestling Federation, debuting as Sable's bodyguard at WrestleMania XV on March 28, 1999. She became involved in an extended feud with Debra McMichael, which culminated in a mixed tag match pitting Bass and Val Venis against Jeff Jarrett and Debra at the 1999 Over the Edge. Bass was then aligned with Venis until she accidentally whacked him with Jarrett's guitar after losing a bikini contest to Debra. The following week, she interfered in a match between Debra and Ivory, with Debra losing her Women's Championship due to Nicole's interference. This led to a brief alliance between Bass and Ivory, which ended abruptly when Bass left the WWF and filed a lawsuit against the organization for sexual harassment, claiming she was sexually assaulted backstage by Steve Lombardi. In 2003 the case went to court and was ultimately dismissed. Independent Circuit Bass continued to wrestle on the independent wrestling circuit. Bass also did bookings for public events and for personal training. Personal life Bass married Richard "Bob" Fuchs in 1985. Fuchs died in his sleep in 2013 at age 64. In 2006 Bass was hospitalized due to steroid-influenced pancreatitis. Death Bass died on February 16, 2017 at the age of 52. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Chokeslam :*Powerbomb *'Signature moves' :*Bear hug :*Gorilla press slam :*Neckscissors *'Nicknames' :*"Russia" :*"The World's largest female bodybuilder" *'Entrance Themes' **"Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" by Prong (ECW) **"Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck" by Grinspoon (ECW) **"Basher" by Eve S. Dowdle (WWF) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Worldwide Intergender Championship (1 time) *'NWA New Jersey' :*NWA Jersey Women's Championship (1 time) Filmography Personal life Bass married Richard "Bob" Fuchs in 1985. Fuchs passed away in his sleep in 2013 at age 64. See also *Nicole Bass' event history External links *Nicole Bass profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Official web site *Photo gallery * *Nicole Bass at TV.com *Nicole Bass profile Category:1964 births Category:2017 deaths Category:2003 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Actresses Category:Bodybuilders Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Security and Bodyguards